Frostbite
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Por la noche, o siempre que se me permitiera descansar, envolvía mis propios brazos a mi alrededor y imaginaba que era Thor que me abrazaba, que estaba allí junto a mí, que era quien limpiaba mis heridas sangrientas y calmaba el dolor. Y por un momento, mi celda no se sentía tan fría como antes. Traducción autorizada por Canute. Thor/Loki.


Traducción autorizada por **Canute**

**Resumen:** Por la noche, o siempre que se me permitiera descansar, envolvía mis propios brazos a mi alrededor y imaginaba que era Thor que me abrazaba, que estaba allí junto a mí, que era quien limpiaba mis heridas sangrientas y calmaba el dolor. Y por un momento, mi celda no se sentía tan fría como antes.

**Disclaimer:** Thor no es de mi propiedad, eso está claro. La historia es de Canute, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Frostbite**

La celda mide 6x8 pies (Si, Loki lo verificó. No es como si allí hubiera mucho más que hacer). Sus brazos están atados a la pared por una cadena, lo bastante larga como para permitirle deambular la celda con unos pocos pasos, y un bozal le impide hablar. Le tienen allí por tres días mientras Thor hace las preparaciones para su regreso. A veces piensa que su no-hermano solo está aplazando el momento, que en realidad no quiere llevarle de regreso a Asgard para enfrentar cualquier castigo que hayan evocado para él –¿coserle los labios de nuevo, tal vez? ¿Un baño en veneno?– pero entonces, Loki ha vuelto a mantener sus esperanzas demasiado altas antes.

La tercera noche, mientras se sienta en la esquina, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de sí mismo, viendo una pequeña araña crear una telaraña entre su pierna y la pared, Tony Stark le visita.

— ¿Haciendo nuevos amigos? —dice el Vengador, viendo a la araña, y Loki no le reconoce.

Escucha los barrotes sonar, luego un chirrido cuando la puerta es abierta. Finalmente alza la mirada para ver a Stark entrar a su celda, cerrar la puerta de nuevo, y sentarse en el pequeño banquillo que sobresale de la pared.

—Déjame decirte que tu cetrito es un ejemplar magnífico de examinar. De verdad, el poder que contiene esa cosa es increíble.

Un pequeño insecto se enreda en la telaraña.

—Sabes, si no hubieras acabado loco, creo que habrías sido un gran, uh, ilusionista. ¿Hechicero? ¿Brujo? Como sea que se les llame en Asgard.

_Hechicero. Es Hechicero_, piensa Loki. Luego, _Eres un imbécil_.

—Entonces, debo preguntar —continua Tony con familiaridad, como si no estuviera sentado allí a no más de cinco pies de distancia, perfectamente vulnerable si Loki decidiera arremeter contra el y estrangularle—, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Loki aparta sus ojos de la araña y le da una mirada indiferente.

Ello provoca un suspiro de Stark. —Si te quito el bozal ¿_prometerás_ que no vas a escupirme en la cara y que responderás mis preguntas?

Loki no puede y no responde (y no lo haría incluso si el bozal no estuviera en su lugar). Se tensa cuando Stark se pone de pie y camina hacia él. Sus ojos se entrecierran y sus dedos de curvan en un puño, pero Stark no hace nada para herirle. Simplemente extiende las manos por detras de su cabeza, y unos segundos después, el bozal cae en su mano.

—Eres un idiota —dice Loki, su voz áspera por el desuso—, o un idiota.

—Debo ser un idiota, entonces —dice Stark, frustrantemente animado, y regresa a su asiento—. Probablemente deberías saber que Thor está afuera. En caso de que decidas intentar algo gracioso.

— ¿Se supone que eso es para amenazarme?

—Lo es —dice Stark brevemente—. Ahora, mi pregunta. Prometiste responderla.

—No, prometí no escupir en tu cara.

—De acuerdo, hagamos otro trato entonces. —Stark se inclina hacia adelante apoyando el mentón entre sus dos manos—. Me responderás algunas respuestas y no le diré a Thor que entre.

—Podría romper tu cuello con mis piernas al igual que con mis manos.

—Es bueno saberlo, Princesa. Me pregunto si Thor querría enterarse también. ¿Quieres averiguarlo o preferirías que pasemos a la parte en donde respondes mi pregunta?

Loki se mueve, y no recuerda a la araña hasta que estira la pierna. La telaraña se rompre y la araña desaparece en algún rincón del suelo. _Quizás tenía una familia_, piensa Loki por alguna razón. — ¿Por qué haces esto? —Su voz es ligeramente acusadora.

—Tengo curiosidad —es la respuesta—. Y ambos tenemos algo de tiempo libre.

Stark quiere una respuesta, y por lo tanto, obtendrá una respuesta.

Toca sus cadenas, siente el frío metal bajo sus dedos.

Y entonces comienza a hablar.

* * *

En los primeros cien años de mi juventud –sí, juventud, Stark–, fui lo que ustedes los Midgardianos llamarían un "hermano devoto". Si alguien hiciera la crónica de mi vida, raramente verías una página carente de mención a Thor de una forma u otra. Yo adoraba por completo a mi hermano mayor. Por décadas que se acumularían en siglos que se acumularían en milenios, nos hicimos más cercanos de lo que ningunos otros hermanos podrían ser.

Yo fui un niño alto, pálido y larguirucho casi toda mi infancia. Por esto, los bufonescos amigos de mi hermano me molestaban sin piedad, incluso llegando al punto de excluirme de sus juegos. Y en los caso especiales en los que cedían y me dejaban unirme, yo siempre era el más insignificante.

Thor, por otro lado, creció para ser el más fuerte, aunque más bajo, de nosotros dos. No eran sólo nuestros amigos los que lo preferían más –todo Asgard lo hacía también. El niño de Oro, escuché que le llamaban (Lo que a menudo me hacía preguntarme cómo se referían a _mí_).

Y por mucho que amaba a mi hermano en ese tiempo, no podía evitar sentir envidia por toda la atención que recibía. Eventualmente llegué a la conclusión de que si podía ser tan fuerte, tan fantástico como Thor, sería así de apreciado.

Olvidé mis libros a favor de pasar más tiempo entrenando. Inclusó pedí un entrenador, y Padre estuvo más que feliz de acceder, encantado por el hecho de que finalmente le estuviera tomando interés a la lucha.

Y por lo tanto, entrené. Continuó por meses, y una vez que llegó a oídos Thor el cómo estaba pasando mis tardes últimamente, comenzó a desafiarme a rondas de combate. No era nada serio, simplemente entrenamiento amistoso. Parecía genuinamente encantado de que nosotros entonces tuvieramos algo más en común, Él, por supuesto, no estaba consciente de que yo no tenía gusto por pelea, que lo hacía por otras razones.

Habían veces cuando me saltaba las sesiones con mi entrenador a fin de entrenar con Thor. Enventualmente, perdí tantas que mi entrenador se resignó por completo. Padre estaba ligeramente disgustado, pero Thor anunció alegremente que sería él quien me entrenaría. Y yo acepté.

Creo que en los meses siguientes que entrené con él, olvidé gradualmente mis intenciones originales y me interesé de verdad en el arte de la batalla. Me hice diestro no sólo con una espada, sino también con una lanza, cuchillos, y combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sí, Stark, mi magia no es lo único de lo que dependo.

Y sí, _estoy_ llegando al punto.

Entonces, una vez, mi hermano y yo estabamos entrenando en los jardines, y atrajimos casi una multitud. El empuñó una espada y yo una lanza, y peleamos por lo que parecieron horas. Sin embargo, ello no disuadió a nuestro publico. Y al final, por primera vez, yo fui quien salió victorioso.

Recuerdo lo feliz que me sentí –que ahora, tal vez era lo suficientemente bueno, quizás yo finalmente era _digno_. Me volví hacia los expectadores para evaluar sus expresiones, pero lo que vi me revolvió el estómago.

Todos me miraban indignados. Era como si hubieran ido a presenciar una de las victorias del poderoso Thor, sólo para terminar decepcionados cuando la _piltrafa_ salió vencedor.

Escuché varios susurros que mencionaban trampa mientras se dispersaban, dejándome con mi hermano.

—Hiciste un trabajo excelente, Loki —dijo él, y recuerdo la forma en la que apretó mi hombro y me miró a los ojos, con sinceridad y orgullo en su mirada, y recuerdo como me quité su mano de encima de mala gana. Recuerdo como fruncí el ceño y tiré mi lanza al suelo y me fui a mis aposentos.

Después de eso nunca volví a poner un pie en la arena.

No me llames cascarrabias, Stark. Difícilmente puedes hablar de ello.

Como estaba diciendo, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que no importaba que hiciera o lo bien que lo hiciera, Thor siempre se mantendría por encima de mi –y yo llegué a aceptarlo. Abracé el rencor que había echado raíces en mi corazón hacia mucho tiempo atrás y dejé que me consumiera. Me cambié a la magia y al engaño, peleando mis batallas con palabras, quedándome adentro para practicar hechizos mientras Thor salia de cacería y se convertía en el campeón que tanto deseaban ver todos en un Príncipe de Asgard.

Pero a pesar de lo mucho que le despreciaba, también comencé a quererlo mucho más de lo que lo había hecho antes. Cada pequeña cosa que hacía, no importaba cuán trivial, siempre me hacía sentir delirante. Cada maldita vez que me tocaba, si era un abrazo o un simple roce de nuestras manos, mi corazón se aceleraba. No pasó mucho antes de que incluso mi subconsciente sucumbiera a esos nuevos deseos, y mis sueños comenzaran a estar plagados de él. Y cuando me despertaba de esos sueños cada mañana, sólo recordaba la viabilidad de que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

¿Aún te gustaría escuchar el resto, Stark? ¿O preferirías salir ahora, deseando, en primer lugar, no haber hecho nunca esa ridícula pregunta?

¿No? (Hmm, entonces quizás no me estoy esforzando lo suficiente).

Estaba enojado conmigo mismo por abrigar tales sentimientos, indignado, pero también asustado y confundido. Y entonces lidié con ello de cierta manera que había aprendido a perfeccionar: Mentí. Es decir, a mí mismo.

Él había tomado por costumbre preguntarme constantemente si me gustaría pasar algo de tiempo con él y sus amigos. Cada vez, yo le decía que estaba demasiado ocupado. Me pedía que entrenara con él. Yo le decía que me sentía enfermo. Que si me gustaría ir de cacería. Yo le decía que le tenía temor al bosque, incluso cuando él prometía repetidas veces que me protegería.

Rechazaba todas las oportunidades que tenía de pasar tiempo con él, y nos distanciamos. Yo me hice más frío, más severo, y más propenso a mentir. Ya no me importaba por la que fuera la opinión de Asgard de mí; en todos mis intentos de contemporizar con ellos, siempre encontraban una forma de justificar a Thor como el más importante.

¿Sabes cómo es, Stark? ¿Pasar cientos de años teniendo que esconder tus sentimientos, mientras aquel al que más anhelas está simplemente a unos pocos pasos de distancia? ¿Que te digan "Te quiero" y tener que responder "Yo también, Hermano", mientras por dentro no deseas más que tomarle de la cabeza y besarle? Por la noche, soñaba que estabamos juntos en la más íntima de las maneras. Mientras él se jactaba de sus mujeres, yo hervía de celos en silencio.

¿No? Entonces ruega que siga siendo así. Porque reconozco que _duele_, Stark, y soy un _dios_.

Ah. ¿Así que Thor te contó de mi traición en Asgard?

No lo hice por malicia. Estaba feliz por él; nunca me importó cual de nosotros se convertiría en Rey. Por supuesto, yo sabía que los Jotuns en realidad no lograrían robar nada de la bóveda. Lo planeé todo cuidadosamente, así Thor iría a Jotunheim –lo que hizo– y Odín finalmente vería que no estaba listo para ser Rey. No aún.

No esperaba que Thor fuera desterrado, como no esperaba enterarme de que yo era, en realidad, de la misma raza que dejé entrar a Asgard. Era un Jotun –_un monstruo_.

Raras veces dejo que mis planes se salgan de control, pero en ese momento, me cegué no sólo por la rabia, sino por la desesperación de que ahora realmente no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Thor.

Entonces Odín cayó en su sueño y yo me convertí en Rey en su ausencia. ¿Recuerdas que dije que nunca me importó a quien coronaran como Rey? Ese pensamiento de inmediato desapareció de mi mente una vez que comprendí cuanto poder y _respeto_ estaban atados a esta posición. Pero al mismo tiempo, no se sentía como pensé que lo haría.

Seguía sintiendo miradas de rencor dirigidas hacia mí. Siempre que alguien se arrodillaba ante mí, el respeto de la acción era sobrepuesto por una sensación de amargura.

Así que se transformó en un plan para aplazar la coronación de Thor, para demostrarle a Asgard que podía ser tan bueno como un Rey.

Al final, en resumen, fallé.

Ya no había futuro para mí en Asgard. No sería más que un traidor, un príncipe falso –y sobre todo, Thor estaba enamorado de esa mortal. Y por eso es que me dejé llevar y me dejé caer del Bifrost.

Los Chitauri fueron quienes me encontraron y me dieron una oportunidad para redimirme. Me sembraron grandes ilusiones de ser el gobernante de un reino, y tal vez pronto más que sólo Midgard. Sí, comprendí que fui imprudente cuando acepté, pero también estaba desesperado –desesperado de quedar grabado en la histora tan sólo como un traidor de Asgard.

Como ambos sabemos, tampoco logré eso. Y ahora no soy más que un criminal capturado.

¿Aún lo amo?

No lo sé, Stark, ¿necesitas aire para respirar?

Por supuesto que lo hago.

No hay un día en el que no piense en él, en los _¿y si...?_ y en lo que podría haber sido. Él estuvo a mi lado cuando todo los demás renegaron de mí. Cuando los Chitauri me encontraron pasé por todos los niveles de tortura que puedas imaginar, y más. Por la noche, o siempre que se me permitiera descansar, envolvía mis propios brazos a mi alrededor y imaginaba que era Thor que me abrazaba, que estaba allí junto a mí, que era quien limpiaba mis heridas sangrientas y calmaba el dolor. Y por un momento, mi celda no se sentía tan fría como antes.

Afirmo que su solo pensamiento me repulsa, pero en realidad, es el único pensamiento que siempre me hace llorar.

Porque, por sangre o no, crecimos como hermanos y él no piensa en mí como algo más. Porque soy un Jotun y él es un Aesir. Porque lo que siento por él no es recíproco y, lo sé, _no debería ser_, porque es la sombra de lo incorrecto.

No importa cuantas veces me dije a mí mismo que le odiaba, no importa cuanto me esforcé para alejarme de él, no importa _nada_ de lo que se subleve entre nosotros, lo amo. A veces me sorprendo pensando que quizás, sólo quizás, hice lo que hice no sólo para probarme que era digno de Asgard, sino para probarme que era digno de _Thor_.

Así que hay está tu respuesta, supongo. (Y no me arrepiento que me llevara tanto llegar finalmente a ella. No parece importarte, de todos modos, y tampoco debería. Deberías sentirte honrado de que estuviera dispuesto a revelarte esta parte de mi historia).

(Y no, no estoy llorando, no quiero apoyarme en tu hombro, _aléjate de mí_).

¿Hm? ¿Quieres aconsejarme?

...Muy bien. Aunque probablemente me rehusaré a tomarte en serio, porque lo último que podría necesitar son consejos de un hombre que no tiene corazón.

La puerta está... _¿qué?_

... ¿Dices que no es demasiado tarde?

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
